


The Post-It Narrative

by pantomimicry



Series: James and Bruce [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Epistolary, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimicry/pseuds/pantomimicry
Summary: Part Six in the J & B series. Ten one-shot drabbles, set Post-Dark Knight-ish. Alternating POVs.What if it begins with a post-it note on Gordon’s front door? What if Gordon writes back to Wayne on a cocktail napkin at a stuffy fundraiser; he can’t meet Wayne’s eyes; his cheeks are hot and rosy. What if they went back and forth this way for a week, a month, years? What if Wayne can say more in two square inches than he could ever say as Batman? What if Gordon almost suspects the truth, but the notes go on. Wayne is unpredictable, full of sexual promise and tender affection, and Gordon likes the surprise, the not knowing.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim-

You’re avoiding me. Nearly impossible in a city my family built, where my means are infinite, and my spies are more numerous than the cops on your force. Hell, some of them are your cops. I’ll let you decide who can be trusted. It won’t be a long list. You can trust me, maybe Montoya. Have you forgiven her? Any of them? You have a terrible job Commissioner, stuck with cops who were all somebody else’s men first. You’re holding them together by the grit of your teeth, without complaint or judgment. I don’t envy you for that.

-B


	2. Chapter 2

Jim-

You are my interest.

I feel like we’re on a merry-go-round. Every time I get on, you step off. You want me to go away? Then you stop first. No more notes on my counter. Stop answering your door at 3 am. I can’t promise I’ll stop knocking, though. Don’t show up to fundraisers in a tux that’s just begging to be ripped off you.

Are you blushing yet? Are you in your office, with the door closed, head down? You should be working but you’re thinking about me, about my “motivations.” You’re predictable, Jim. We both are.

-B


	3. Chapter 3

Wayne-

How can I avoid you? I’m not even sure I want to. The face of Gotham-my light shadow. You’re everywhere. Stop breaking into my office, and stop bribing my detectives to let you in after hours. They have enough to do sans babysitting aging playboys. I hear more gossip about you than I heard in twenty years on the streets about Falcone. Son, you’re a damned handful, and you certainly can’t be trusted with anyone’s interest but your own. I can’t worry about trusting my officers-it’s more important that I know their motivations-I need them, trustworthy or not.

-Gordon


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne-

Predictability suits me. The last thing I need is a brash billionaire hanging off my arm on the front page of the Gotham Times. I’m a passing fancy, emphasize passing. An old beat cop won’t keep your attention for long. When you’re up for in time breakfast and you have the wherewithal to finish the Sunday crossword, maybe we can talk? I have kids, an ex-wife; a 90-hour workweek and my inbox is filled with vaguely threatening emails. I’m the wrong sort of interesting for you.

-Gordon

P.S. I’m on the Brooks Brothers no-rent list because of you.


	5. Chapter 5

James-

Brooks Brothers? I’m disappointed in you. Invest in something that’s worth my time to take off nicely. Until then, expect the buttons to fly!

One Down: persistence. Don’t you believe in my tenacity? I don’t have an ex-wife (no viable marriage prospects), kids seem like a dangerous idea, and I get downright murderous emails. You’re worrying too much; thinking too much. I’m the easiest man in the world to please. A blowjob and good morning kiss will do just fine. Maybe the occasional quickie before dinner too. I’m going to wear you down, Jim-I can be so patient.

-B


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne-

Perspective-one across. I won’t tell you I’m a waste of your time, but the distance between us can’t be bridged with just patience, Son. Children, and murderous emails aside (I want to see those emails) I’m not a viable marriage prospect either. You hitch yourself to me permanently and you’ll get nothing but blank stares and grief. There has to be some equally broken young person out there, whose façade is cracking in exactly the same way as yours. It’s a worthwhile endeavor-finding someone to make a life with. I’m here for now, if that’s what you need?

-Gordon


	7. Chapter 7

Jim-

I feel like I’m getting a lifetime’s worth of father/son advice in sound bites- from a man whose cock I’ve had in my mouth too many times to count. Careful Jim, your weary stoicism is turning you into a cranky old coot before my eyes. Tell yourself the truth: I’m just the right sort of interesting for you, not quite broken, but falling apart at my (well tailored) seams. I am not going away. Don’t shake your head, James. For the record-I make you smile, and you’re the best lay I’ve had all year. Isn’t that enough?

-B


	8. Chapter 8

Wayne-

Generous of you to give me this year. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to flatter me. I’m a man back from the dead and on borrowed time; I don’t have much of an ego to inflate. A keepsake will get you further. I can put a trophy on the mantel and stare at it when I want to remember that once upon a time, I let a thirty something year old blow me in my office. Wayne, let a little time pass, and make sure my watch makes it back on the nightstand.

-J


	9. Chapter 9

Commissioner-

I’m not going anywhere. But, I’ll get you a trophy. It’ll be an exchange, because I’m keeping your watch. I like the reminder that we both beat death. We’re still here fixing Gotham, losing people and ourselves to the violence, one madman at a time. We’re not so far apart. Maybe I can make this easier for you. We don’t need patience, persistence, or perspective. We have attraction (and lust) and determination (I’m determined to keep you in my bed; you’re adamant about leaving it). I’m trying to make you my home, Jim. Bear with me old man.

-B


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce-

I can offer you quick office handjobs, bad coffee, and uncomfortable couches. Take it or leave it? I feel exhausted thinking about this city, about my obligations to it. There’s always another madman, and not enough good men to go around. I’m sure you can do better than me. What sort of home can I be for you? Will you hang your hat on a man just for a little fun in bed? The gaps in my life are full of silent recrimination, of screams and ghost. A dark shadow haunts me-be careful where you shine the light.

-James

**Author's Note:**

> (Work Edited) Cross my heart this was exactly 1000 words before I imported it =)


End file.
